Ibara Obami
Ibara Obami is a member of The Hundred Devouring Families. He arrived to the Hyakkaou Private Academy to gamble against Kirari Momobami in order to dethrone her from student council president position and thus choosing a new leader of their clan. Though his branch is widely known for being swindlers, Ibara isn't a good one, being known as a punching bag in his family. Appearance Ibara is a rather large and somewhat muscular young man. He dyed his messy spiky hair pink. Although he wears a standard male Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform, he wears it open, with the sleeves folded back and unbuttoned collar, giving him a more laid-back look. He wears two long silver earrings and a thorn necklace. He wears it to keep himself from lying, since whenever he does so, he almost has to puke and the thorns would then stab him. After Rin's ultimate defeat however, he takes it off. Personality Ibara seems very confident, shouting things loudly and making some mocking remarks, like stating how annoying Rumia Uru's voice is or telling Rei Batsubami to chill out after her outburst. Due to this, he can come off as rather rude. However, he has to put on this persona due to his family. Ibara actually doesn't mean too much harm as he is quite nice. Ibara acts also very funny and goofy at times and doesn't take everything too serious. He can get serious though, especially when it's about helping his brother. Despite the fact that he was born into a family of swindlers, Ibara has an unusual physical condition that makes him unable to lie, as the sole thought of ever lying himself is already nauseating to him and causes him physical and mental disgust. Since this made him an outcast in his family, he clings deeply to Rin Obami whom he cherishes for "saving" him. His desperation for affection is such that he is willing to be used by Rin with the huge awareness that he is potentially nothing more than a pawn to him, but commits himself to do so out of a sense of gratitude. In fact, he's perfectly OK to be used by Rin, so long as he isn't made to tell a lie himself. When Rin is defeated, he learns that there can also be kind lies and is able to overcome his issue. Profile Before the events of the main story, Ibara had trouble in his family since he was unable to lie. When he was almost thrown out of the family, his brother reached out to him and promised to look after him, as long as he would help him with his plans. Ibara happily accepted and since has done everything for Rin. He hasn't told a lie since and Rin also promised not to lie to him. ''Kakegurui XX'' Ibara arrived with Rin Obami and the other branches to take down Kirari Momobami from the presidents seat. He liked the luxurious mansion and feels that Kirari is pretty generous. He states, he's ready to cheer the others on. When Miroslava Honebami mentioned Yumeko Jabami, he said that he has never heard of the Jabami's. He later also stated, how mysterious Miri Yobami and Miyo Inbami are and that he doesn't want to fall behind with Rin. Ibara could also be seen gambling a bit, mostly for fun, probably. He was invited to the Greater Good Game by Terano Totobami. He met Miroslava in front of the room and figured it would be quite a big thing. When he saw Yumeko he was surprised, but then asked her to join them in the battle against Kirari. Terano told him though that Yumeko isnt interested in that at all, much to his annoyance. When Kaede Manyuda arrives, he laughs at him for having lost everything. He waits around during the first round. When Rei shouts at Yumeko, he tells her to chill out. During the game, he quickly mistrusted the others. When Itsuki returns he asks her if she put her coins in the tax box. After she answers, anyone would only answer the tax box, he states that sometimes you can see if a person is lying. Ibara asks Kaede what he thinks, but he wants to be left out of this. When they later discuss the traitor , he points out that Miroslava's suggestion of finding the traitor through torture would be silly, since she could be the traitor herself. Yumeko then has the idea of writing a number on pieces of paper and each person has to pay that amount of coins. This doesn't end up working out and Ibara gets angry at her and asks if she was anticipating this thing to happen. When Yumeko announces her and Kaede's plan not to pay any taxes, Ibara decides to pay all of his coins, out of fear, everyone would lose. He is shocked, that Miroslava and Itsuki Sumeragi worked together as the traitors. When Miroslava seemingly attacks Itsuki, he is the one to hold back Kaede, who wants to save her. Ibara is amused by Kaede wanting to help Itsuki. Ibara then ends up winning 16 votes. He then appears at the broadcast. Ibara knows that they are in trouble, since Kirari and the Studen Council in general, have so many votes. Rin states that Terano will make her move soon, but Ibara thinks she is difficult to predict too. He is then present at the Hundred Votes Auction together with Miroslava, Rin, Miyo, Miri and Erimi Mushibami. He bet 70 votes, which was what tipped Yumeko off, that there are others present. The others are annoyed at Ibara, except Rin. He is then shocked to see the real Rei. He is angry at Rei for lying to them. He later helps his brother spread and sell Scumcoins and supports him throughout the Election. He once again reminds himself, that thanks to Rin lying, he wont have to lie himself. During the War game, he then realizes, that Rin has in fact lied to him. This upsets Ibara and Rin tells him, that he simply used him. Ririka Momobami points out that both of them are lying; About that they don't care about each other. Since Rin is completely out of the election and his lies have been exposed, he is at the bottom. The others make fun and shout at Rin to die. Rin is devastated and crying, but Ibara stands up for his brother. He states, that with his own votes the Obamis are still in the race. Rin thanks him and promises that they can have a more honest and loving relationship now and Rin won't use him anymore. They leave and Ibara takes off the thorn necklace, since he has now accepted lies as a part of life. Ibara is invited to the tournament, where he wants to fight for his brother. He is annoyed at Kurara's "I am real" sash, as everyone still somewhat despises Rin for that stunt with the fake observer. Ibara plays Rock Paper Scissors Poker against Miyo. She asks him to surrender, but he laughs it off and promises to make everyone stop look down on him. However he loses, when he believes that he has already been poisoned by her. After the game, Erimi comes to him and worried, but Ibara told her he isn't really poisoned. He realized that Erimi and Miyo cheated together but doesn't mind it and still smiles confidently. He tells Erimi, they should cheer Miyo on, since she's the last one left from the family. Episodes ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Girls Again (non-speaking) *The Girls of the Momobami Clan *Communicating Girls *The Treacherous Girl *The Winning Girl *The Girl by her Side (non-speaking) *The Logical Girl *The Girl who Bears the X *The Null Girl Etymology *The name '''Ibara '''means "thorn" (茨). **The name '''Ibara '''is a female Japanese name. *尾 means "tail, end, counter for fish, lower slope of mountain". Trivia *Possibly due to his natural born truth telling and his physical condition that causes him to be unable to lie, its possible that Ibara was disinherited from being the Obami clan's heir. *While in the English dub Ibara and Rin are explicitly stated to be brothers, in the Japanese anime and manga it is more ambiguous. *It is unknown if Ibara is the older brother or younger brother of Rin Obami. Category:Male characters Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families